Currently in large part the art or practice of transferring beer into a pitcher is performed by hand. Beer must be transferred by hand in a controlled manner in which a person must physically hold a pitcher and tip a pitcher from an angle to an upright position to allow an accurate proportion of beer and foam mixture. The manual practice of beer tapping requires hands on, manual operation which is time consuming.
A need has arisen for this improved beer dispensing apparatus in accordance with this invention that will allow a hands free operation to place a pitcher so that the improved apparatus of this invention will allow a person to multi task as the improved beer pitcher support assembly of a beer dispensing system is being used.